A device for a safety belt guidance is usually provided above the upper cross piece of the back rest frame of the neck rest with belt integral seats. According to the state of the art it is attached at its own support piece. Because of this, there is an additional support piece next to the carrier of the neck rest. Due to that, the construction as a whole has a higher expenditure and also a higher weight.
This is where the invention sets in. It is the object of the invention to further develop belt integral seats of the above mentioned kind in such a way that a most favorable attachment possible of the device for a safety belt guidance is stated and that with a development the possibility is offered, to adjust the height of the device for a safety belt guidance in a favorable combination with the height of the support cushion of the neck rest.